


Finals suck

by silver_moon_howler



Series: Domestic Gotham because Why Not? [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Community College, Damian Wayne is a Little Shit, Domestic Gotham, Fluff, Gotham City is Terrible, Gotham University, Jonathan Crane and His little Psychology Boffins, Only in Gotham, Protective Jonathan Crane, Psychology Students, This is how you get henchmen, Worth It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26336998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_moon_howler/pseuds/silver_moon_howler
Summary: When you send a Scarecrow a letter complaining about your psychology professor. He's gonna want to crash your finals and torture your professor.
Series: Domestic Gotham because Why Not? [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893412
Comments: 4
Kudos: 116





	Finals suck

"Dear Mr. Jonathan Crane. My older brother mentioned you as one of the notable alumni of Gotham U. And tells me your one of several reasons (E.G, Harleen Quinzel, Hugo Strange, Jeremiah Arkham) why all psychology students that attend Gotham U must attend a monthly therapy visit with a therapist that doesn't work or live in Gotham. 

My brother also told me you're the person to turn to in an academic emergency. See, Gotham U has developed this tradition over the past few years, in the event that a student at Gotham U accidentally touched Leslie Tompkins' Hall for Learning plaque, you have to race across campus and donate all you have in your wallet to the shelter's relief donation box. If you make it there in under ten minutes, and you have money to donate it guarantees you a pass. If you fail, its predicted that you will fail your final. Please Mr. Crane, I couldn't bother Ms. Quinzel, she's on her honey moon. And my friend Timothy Drake, says Dr. Strange is crazy.

The principal told us at the beginning of the year-and I know you've volunteered your time in the past-if a villain interrupt the finals test with an attack, all students automatically pass the finals. I know you're a criminal, but right now I'm desperate enough to don my own spandex and start throwing glitter bombs through the teachers window. If you could just spare me a moment, the tests begin March 8, 2020. Sincerely, Jessie Blaine." 

The Scarecrow frowned, it was a firm and thoughtful frown. The Blaine's had funded Mr. Crane's previous projects in the past, and any friend of Mr. Drake's was a capable man. And Crane loved any excuse to stick it to his old teachers. The final in question was Professor Bingham's class and if that didn't bring back memories that boiled Crane's blood, he didn't know what did. Listed below was an extensive list of Mr. Bingham's misgivings. Johnathan tossed the letter with the others, collecting his things. 

______

The lecture hall was quiet, the students all looked up at the clock, sweating nervously. Too quiet, they feared. The test was starting to become much more real and several frantic students had began to carve into their test pages to keep up with the time. 

A bright flash of light lit up to the room, peeling back the walls to reveal the Scarecrow sitting on the back of a black horse. He jerked his thumb at the hole in the wall, "Everyone in here who doesn't teach at Gotham U can leave." All the students clambered out of the lecture hall, some of the braver ones swiping their hand to pet the Horse's shiny flank. 

"Professor Bringham," The Scarecrow shouted, "You told your students here that low functioning Autism-which might I add is not an approved psychological term-can be cured with extensive psychological treatment from an esteemed therapist such as-" he hummed, "Well I believe the notes say you, you told your students you could cure autism.." he sneered and watched with a manic glee as the room filled with fear gas. Professor Brigham began to scream and claw at his arms, "The worms," he shrieked, "I can't get them off." 

"Not only is that a damaging myth to perpetuate," The Scarecrow raged, "But ends with many of your students who go into psychological fields believing your narcissistic trash." He pulled out an extensive list, clearing his throat, "But that's just my most important complaint feel free to take these at a face basis." He cackled as the man began to claw at his face, screaming about the worms burrowing into his skin. 

"First off, how is any student supposed to complete a sixty page essay in two days. I bet you couldn't even do that, could you? I bet if I sat your fat ass down at a computer you'd complete a page of your garbage before your veins percolated and you died." The man sobbed, begging for mercy. 

"Scarecrow!" Robin hooped down from the roof, his leg connecting squarely with Jonathan's jaw. Jonathan fell to the floor, gasping for air.  
"You promised you'd stop hitting me in the face," Jonathan whined as he sat up. All the students had scattered by now, safe in the knowledge that they passed their class for the year. Robin lifted his nose to the air, a metal breather keeping his oxygen filtered. "I did no such thing, Batman agreed to stop hitting you in the face. I am not Batman, yet so I needn't worry about silly promises made to dangerous criminals." He jumped into the air, leg extended the way Grayson had taught him. And slammed his heel into Jonathan's jaw, knocking him out like a light. Robin landed on his feet with grace no teenager should posses, and tapped a finger to his com, "The threat has been neutralized, Hood can you send over an EMT for the teacher?" He tied Jonathan's hands behind his back, and left a strict note for the police on the care of Mr. Crane and his psychosis. 

When Jonathan Crane woke up in his usual cell later that night, with a large bin full of thank you presents on his desk. In the deepest part of his mind, a voice whispered,  
"Worth it."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just going whatever I see on Tumvlr now. Any recommendations are good recommendations. =/


End file.
